


You’re Gonna Be Here With Me.

by stydiastydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season 5B, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiastydia/pseuds/stydiastydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "I was skipping class to sleep in an empty class room and you caught me but the door closed behind you and now we’re trapped inside cause the inside lock is broken."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Gonna Be Here With Me.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! someone asked me on tumblr (ashleysbnzo) to write this prompt. send me prompts if you want to!

When the bell rang Stiles was almost falling from his chair. During economic class, his eyes were slowly closing and then opening again in completely shock every time Finstock raised his voice trying to get attention of all the students. Stiles though Coach’s voice was becoming more and more annoying as the minutes passed. It was impossible to get some sleep in this damn class even for someone who literally sleeps everywhere.

Or used to.

He had no sleep the previously night, in fact, he’s pretty sure no one from the pack did. They were still trying to find a way of defeat Theo’s pack, well, defeat Theo while saving his pack whom he was obviously controlling. They still haven’t figured out how this worked but it seemed that Theo had some kind of ability that made all the chimeras do whatever he wanted them to do. It was fucking unreal. The last couple of weeks had been pretty insane in a way he never thought it would be. Although it was difficult, Scott managed to get everyone, one by one, back to his pack, first Kira then Malia and then Lydia.

Stiles hated the amount of time Lydia spent in Eichen House but he knew there was no way their plan to get her out of there would work without the girls. They could not actually go inside of Eichen but they were crucial to fight the dread doctors with Scott, Liam and Mr. Argent while Stiles was trying to get Lydia out of there. 

They wouldn’t have succeed if they went with Stiles’ first plan, which now that he had time to think about it, was terrible. To be honest, it was not even a plan. It was an impulse of getting her out of there the second Mrs. Martin told him and Scott where she had putted her daughter, thinking it was the best option for Lydia. Oh, how wrong she was. If Scott had not calmed him down he would just drive to Eichen House, go inside and just try to get her out, not caring about what could happen to him while he was trying to do it.

On the way to his next class, he found an empty classroom in the end of the hallway of the school’s second floor, it was like it was calling his name, he tossed his back pack in the last seat and sited there hoping to get some sleep. Stiles could feel the sun in his skin from a broken window but it did not even bothered him.

There was a noise coming from the opposite side of the room. When he lifted his head, still half asleep, he saw the strawberry blonde slowly walking into the room with some books in her hand.

“What are you doing here?” He asked when she was closing her door.

“Stiles!” She actually got goose bumps when she heard a voice. This was her secret place in the school. Yeah, there was nothing secret about a classroom but she loved it how calm and empty it was from 8 to 11 o’clock on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays. She usually would come here to read or do her homework while listening to some music, especially before she met Allison. It was the perfect place to hide from Jackson and all her fake friends. “Oh god, you scared me!”

“ _You_ scared me! And you are not supposed to be at school.” He had that look on his face that Lydia loved, he was trying to be mad at her but she knew that deep down he was just concerned. “Why are you here?”

“I was bored,” She said sharply, placed her books in the teacher’s desk, and waited to turn around to roll her eyes just to him see her doing it. It was kinda of a habit, their eyes rolling to each other. “As much as I like your room it can get pretty boring when you not there.” As soon as she realized how sexual it sounded, she blushed but quickly walked around the classroom, hiding her light pink cheeks. 

She was staying at his house ever since the pack saved her from Eichen, four days ago. Things were still awkward with her mother. Natalie was still not getting the whole supernatural thing that was going on in her daughter’s life and still tryed to make small talk. Lydia surely was not staying at her house. When Deaton said that someone should keep an eye on her for the following days they didn’t even needed to talk about it, it felt just natural for everyone that Lydia would stay with Stiles, there was no doubt about it.

When they arrived at his house, Stiles and Lydia had dinner with the Sherriff and then instead of going to bed they both decided to watch something on tv. They ended up watching a movie wrapped on a blanked, almost cuddling on the couch, her cold feet touching his skin and he trying to keep her warm. It was something so natural that neither of them realized how tiny the space between them was. She noticed the bags under his eyes, and how every now and then he texted Scott to let him know that Lydia was okay and how he would look at her every thirty seconds and gave her a shy smile every time his eyes met her gaze. For the first time in what felt like forever, she finally felt like she was at home.

She did not sleep in the guest room like she was supposed to. When the movie ended, they went to Stiles’ room and she discovered that sleeping by his side was so much better than she ever imagined, now she’s not sure how she will be able to sleep without him when she returns to her house. In only four days she got used to use him as her pillow.

She was the reason why he did not sleep last night, not that he was complaining, talking to Lydia was his favorite thing in the world. Fuck, she was his favorite person in the world. They spent the entire night talking and laughing about the most random stuff, it felt like they were normal teenagers, sharing a bed with someone they love but not saying anything about their feelings. It wasn’t necessary to talk about it in that moment, the things they said to each other when he rescued her was enough for both of them to know how the other person feels.

Just looking at each other’s eyes was enough for now.  

“I’m driving you home.”

“Stiles.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “No.” Not that he listened; he was already walking towards the door.

“Of course I’m driving you home Lyds, you are supposed to be resting.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, resting is all I’ve been doing these past days. And it was fine when you skipped school and stayed there talking to me all day but-“

“Fuck.” He said with the knob on his hand.

“What did you do?” Lydia rolled her eyes again.

“I may have locked us here. Not sure yet.”  He tried to fix the knob and clearly failed. “Yeah, we’re definitely locked in here.”

“Great.” She said as she sited on the classroom floor, crossing her legs and giving Stiles her hand, like she was asking him to sit there with her and he did. “Now I won’t get bored cause you’re gonna be here with me.”

“Great.” He said smiling to her.

“Aren’t you going to get tired of spending time with me, though?” She said, joking.

“We could be locked in this room forever and I would never get tired of spending time with you.”


End file.
